


Waiting for the hunters

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [3]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibal AU, Other, but it's not a cannibal like hannibal, it's a fantastic theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Human-like creatures eating humans, Aleks, James and Brett are three cannibals living in a wooden cabin in a forest during summer to hunt. They find another one on a rainy night. Fun times !





	1. Stranger in the rain

The moon should be visible, but it isn’t. No, the forest is dark, the leaves rustling gently. It’s raining tonight, a heavy rain that should be welcome after a long period of heat. The soil is drinking each drop like it’s a rarity, and somehow it is.

A young man is standing under the porch of a wooden cabin. His arms are crossed and he’s looking beyond the darkness as much as he can. He’d love to just give in the smell, but he’s nervous since it started raining.

Usualy, he’d just close his eyes, letting the smell surrounds him, wet grass, wet wood, wet dirt…For someone so sensitive about smell, it’s a blessing. But tonight he’s too nervous to enjoy that small pleasure.

No, he wishes tonight was peaceful, but rain means cloudy sky, cloudy sky means no stars nor moon. And the moon is essential to their survival. In their haste, they forgot to care for the weather.  


He’s smelling slowly, fully, trying to get anything to reassure him, trusting his nose more than his eyes. He knows his peers are used to these woods, that forest, but tonight is a major night and he’s in a weak position.

He should be hunting with them, but Brett told him to stay in the cabin. He hates to be the one suffering the most from the lack of human meat every season. Hell, he’s even more weak than Brett who doesn’t even eat animal meat the rest of the time !

Once, they made the conclusions that is was because of his foreign origins, but Aleks calls bullshit. If anything it should make him more resistant to come from a country where the weather is a pain and where animal meat can be even more sparse than here.

Debating about it does nothing anyways.

The young man just hopes Brett will eat raw flesh so they’ll get back easily without the moon’s help. Next hunt he’ll be in the party, has to be. He’s a fine hunter after all, and he’s faster, stealthier.  


After a long time not moving an inch, his eyes are attracted by something far away. Glowing eyes, white little dots in the woods looking back at him. It dissapears really quickly and Aleks breaks his crossed arms stance just in case.

He’s not stupid, he knows it’s not an animal (because then he’d have smelled it), it was high enough to be human like, but the glow can only mean one thing. It’s another being like him. And it’s not Brett or James, that time of the year is stressful enough for them not pulling stupid pranks as they would usualy do.

No, it’s another one.

It’s not good news. Their specie is vile, hated, but thankfully smart enough not to get caught most of the time. But when you meet another one like you, chances are it’s not going to be civil. That’s why Aleks is ready to attack. He’s confident in his capacities, even if he’s weak from the lack of human meat.

The only thing that would be truly bad is if the other has a gun. That’d be awful. Aleks shakes his head slightly, taking one step, just enough for his nose to recieve droplets of rain. He’s making himself threatening now, trying to scare an eventual asshole.

But, he’s not that threatening, he knows it. Because he looks pale, is under the porch of a cabin waiting for something. It’s not the attitude of a threatening being. But he has enough energy to rip off the throat of anyone, that’s for sure, even if it’d make him fall from exhaustion soon after.

He tries to breath slowly, trying not to let his instinct take control of his body or else energy will burn out too quickly. It’s a dangerous situation but he has to be careful. The only thing he uses freely is his nose.

And it smells so good outside, but there’s a hint of musk he knows is from the intruder. It’s faint, but definitly there. The other is probably waiting in bushes and thinking of a plan, that’s not good.

“Go away,” says Aleks through gritted teeth. It’s a warning for both of them. But nothing moves, the smell is still faint but unmoving.

“Help,” is what he hears back.

Now he’s smilling, because that’s the shittiest plan he ever lived. Really ? You think calling for help will make him go into the open and risk being attacked ? Dumbass…He’d laugh if his nose wasn’t smelling something stronger that makes him hungry.

Blood.

“Injured ?” he’s asking more for himself but the answer to his question is a small whimper.

Aleks’ senses just take control, and he knows it’s bad to want to drink blood of his own kind, but he’s so hungry…Also the cannibals can eat each others, it’s just a little bit less tasty than regular humans… Oh that situation is bad.

He can trace the smell to a precise location and walks to it, slowly but shackily. He’s almost drooling at the idea of sinking his teeth in flesh. Oh sweet lord, the blood makes him so hungry. He walks faster, pulse hitting his head like a hammer.

And quickly he’s standing over the other one. Aleks is almost blinded by his hunger now, and the other looks frightened, with reasons. He looks young, like him. Aleks wonders just one second what his story might be. But then he sees something that makes him frowns.

The guy was shot, he has wounds on his left arm and bellow his ribcage. It’s not fatal for cannibals, but it’s painful as fuck and without a good meal you just can’t recover. The guy probably tried to eat and got shot, that’s his story most probably. But what make Aleks frowns is that it’s fresh, and so his friends might encounter a gun too.

He needs to find them.

But before, he needs strength. The guy is crouching, his good arm against a tree. He can’t fight in his state and Aleks needs at least some blood. He doesn’t like attacking weak beings, injured and helpless ones. He loves the hunt, loves killing when they are full of life. Even if that cannibal might be a problem, he doesn’t feel like killing him.

Drinking some of his blood is absolutely okay in his book, thought.

He crouches, teeth sinking slightly in the injured arm, not enough to rip off skin but with enough strength to secure it, preventing the removal of his mouth without further damage. He sucks, delighted by the taste of fresh blood, even if it’s soiled by metal shards. He’s not too greedy, even so because the other isn’t even trying to fight back.

It’s almost like that other is okay with being just…A life fuel, accepting his death just like that ? Or because he wants to be avenged ? Hard to tell without communication. But Aleks feels so good after two gulps of blood. He knows the taste of cannibals, already killed another one by himself, and even more with his group, but it’s different because this one fell by human’s hands and it tastes like metal more than blood already does.

The guy closes his eyes, and looks rested. Still injured but looking less in pain, perhaps because he might pass out from bloodloss anytime soon. That’s the only reason Aleks can think of. What he doesn’t expect is for the guy to start talking, almost whispering.

“I…crossed path with two cannibals earlier, before the rain. They smelled slightly like you. Clothes. I followed their path back until the rain took all off…But I saw light and found you. They did not detect me and for all I know, they are away from the…guns.”

Why telling him this ? Is that guy a loner ? Was his group killed by the gun’s shooter ? So many questions unanswered…But Aleks can’t help but trust him, only because he has no reasons to lie. He has to trust his friends and..perhaps help this one and wait for the others to decide. James is more likely to go for “kill and eat him”, but Brett will have the final word and he’s…Well, he kept them alive after all.

Aleks finaly stops drinking blood, licks the wound and helps the guy to stand. Maybe he’ll regret this, but he brings him under the porch and starts healing his wounds. They will wait together for the rain to stop or the others to come back


	2. Happy campers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following James and Brett as they hunt humans, as James complains a lot, Brett thinks of the past.

“Great, I fucking hate rain” James mumbles, feets kicking the mud like a kid.

Brett rolls his eyes, because of course James is complaining about this, it’s who he is after all. But Brett isn’t Aleks, he’s not that much of the bickering type most of the time, and today he’s even less in the mood for jokes. And to be fair, James needs better shoes than stupid city skater ones. It’s the woods !

“Hope we’ll find the cabin back. And get someone first. So great.”

He won’t stop complaining, right ? Brett feels the frustration sticks to him as much as sweat and rain does. They need meat tonight, or Aleks will pass out soon and it’ll make everything more complicated.  
“We are competent, stop whining,” is all he feels generous enough to say.

They were in a bad spot anyways. At least it’s only raining, no storm, no thunder. As much as they like storms and thunder, it only confuses their senses and somehow makes them less effective. It’s like weed, for cannibals.

Anyways, even if Brett was alone, he would hunt tonight no matter what. The weather isn’t always nice for you, nature will not wait for your city ass to be comfortable, sometimes you have to earn it. James isn’t the best hunter down there, far from it. The guy loves his cozy place in the city, doesn’t love going out that much, isn’t too adventurous. Even his cannibal side isn’t fair, he doesn’t have pointy teeth, isn’t fast and can’t smell that great. At least he’s inventive !

Sometimes Brett wonders why he bothers with him, but it’s probably because the guy is fun and also really nice to be around. Not at that specific time and place, but… Also, Aleks and him were a package deal, and Brett remembers the day he found them in the woods, feeding on a lost camper. They were both starving, so much that they couldn’t control themselves. They just had enough common sense to drive to the woods and start hunting for anything and anyone. They were feral and dangerous, and the woman they met had no chance of survival.

Brett was looking from afar, not hungry but curious about the situation. And he also needed to see if the cannibals were a threat of not. He honnestly planned to kill them and steal their prey.

He saw Aleks run and jump, moves jerky by the starvation. He landed on the woman anyways and sliced her throat with his teeth, in a quick manner. But that precision cost him all the energy he had left and he crumbled on the ground, grunting and failing to grab the body, his tongue pocking out of his mouth like he could lick her blood.

James arrived and crouched next to the body, he started to rip off the flesh. And Brett frowned, thinking about how cannibals were such egoistic pieces of shit unable to form links like regular humans do.

He was ready to come in the scene to finish it, but was then proved wrong. James cupped his hands under the woman’s neck and collected blood, then helping Aleks to make him drink it, adding small pieces of meat to the cocktail. He was taking care of him, perhaps rewarding him because without Aleks’ help, he would have just starved to death.

From a long time in his life, Brett met countless cannibals in these woods. And without lying, he killed most of them, because too much cannibals are a danger for themselves, bring attention. And since it’s eadible just the same, he even ate some. Why bothering ? Brett was efficent in that kind of thing, a cannibal eating his own, like a bad joke. But it was the first time he saw one of his kind taking care of another before himself.

Sure they were in a bad shape and probably not suited for hunting and woods like Brett was, but it made the muscular man wonders. He asked himself if a sort of group, pack or whatever the name might me, would be a good idea. If taking these two under his wings could be beneficial, and mostly…make him less alone. Willing to try.

He was raised as a hunter, but once he knew how to do it himself, nobody went with him. Brett was on his own. Alone in the woods for a too young age. He met a human who sort of adopted him then, teaching him lots of general knowledge, giving him work. He was gone too soon too.

So Brett just lived a reclusive life in the woods. He knew how to hunt animals but never wanted to eat them, too interested in the taste of other humans. But he went further, and got a job as a guide.  
Sometimes nobody wanted his services and that was fine for him, sometimes at night he left his tourists to hunt others cannibals that tried to follow them for a meal, and ate them back. A good deal, but…People never stayed, a game of come and go, hello and goodbye. He never really had a consistent person to talk to, human or not.

Until that specific day.

“Brett, the fuck are you doing ?”

James’ whispering complaint takes him back to the present, and he blames his own hunger for letting his memories wander. He spots a deer, but the animal runs away as soon as he sees the glow in their eyes. And Brett knows that it’s not him, animals of the whole area know his smell, know that he’s not a danger to them, only to human-like things. It’s James who’s out of the nature.

A sudden smell grabs his attention and he almost snaps his neck to get more of it. At least that makes James more attentive too. Brett regrets not having Aleks with them so it’d be easier to find exactly where that smell comes from, but he’ll manage. They just need not to meet a bear and all will be alright.

He makes a sign to James and the man follows him with as much care as he’s able to. Which is not ideal, but the rain is muffling the noises anyways. Brett almost growls, decided to let his creature side take control so it’ll be easier and quicker.

His moves are a bit more fast, and he can feel his muscles giving all they have. His vision is not perfect by that weather but he’s still better than humans in that situation. He sees a little camp, a badly made one by people having no ideas how to make camping or survive in woods as big as these ones. Good, perfect even.

Brett will go first. James is always the back-up plan when they hunt together. Because..Well, Brett tried to teach James but the guy is having none of it, mostly ignores and does his own way. For their own safety, it’s better for James to stay behind.

Hopefully it’ll be two people and not three. Really, two would be the ideal number right now. Brett walks slowly but with a stance that is calculated. He needs to go in the tents after all. He crouches slowly, carefully and knows nobody can see him, thanks to the rain for once.

As he grabs the zipper, multiple gunshots are heard. He froze in place and James does too a little behind. It can’t be thunder, no mistake possible. It’s not unusual to hear gunshots in these woods, but it’s truly rare at night and when it rains.

“Jean, Jean, you heard ?” a high pitched voice shouts from one of the tents.

“Yeah, Christy, I did, surely poachers. It’s not near, go back to sleep,” a deep voice answers.

Brett’s guts tell him to kill them and go back to the cabin as soon as possible. He can’t help but fear that someone found out and…Took care of Aleks. That’s always a risk somehow. And he doesn’t want to look at James because the guy has slightly better ears than him, and can probably tell where it came from.

They heard more gunshots earlier, before the rain. It was before them and the cabin was behind, so they weren’t worry about it. But now ? Brett can’t help but turns his head to James who’s looking like a deer in headlights. And sure, cannibals are more resistants than most humans, but they need meat to go past most big injuries.

Brett and James nods to each others. James takes a step, they have to work in tandem and quickly. It’ll probably be messy but they have to go back to the cabin as soon as possible.


	3. Back in the days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James was a lonely cannibal stuggling with hunger until he had enough and went in the dark streets to find something really good to eat.

James has all, if all you need is money and a good amount of fame. He is wealthy and have a truly nice house at the top of a building, even a pool. Internet helped him to get fame and he loved it, still loves it to this days even if internet gets more and more difficult.

But he always knew he wasn’t a simple human. He got something from his dad that wasn’t to his liking but he had to deal with anyways. And he was glad to be rich just because he needed a huge diet of meat. Oh, he hates eating so much meat but never knew what else to do, too afraid to let his secret out, too distant from his relatives to ask what he was supposed to do with that poisonnous gift.

That’s why he was mostly alone in his huge place. Of course he had friends online, featuring them in videos and all, but he barely invited them over, barely looked for a love interest more than one night. 

He feared of what he’d become or what they’d have to see.

So it’s mostly alone in a huge kitchen, that he never truly uses, that he ate. He loves food in general, some taste good, sugary stuff is nice on the tongue ! But his body craved meat, craved to the point of cramps, of having nights of despair crying in his bed holding his stomach.

Sometimes he wanted to die, because the pain was too much. Eating raw meat helped, drinking blood was always more effective than water, but it never tamed his hunger. He started to become crazy in his ivory tower.

Specialists where out of question, cannibals were kinda talked about in obscure places but never with that specific name, and too differents explanations depending of the country. Also they weren’t real to the public eye, so it was just a mess to find what was real or wasn’t. Internet had some ideas but nothing concrete, or most of them were fantasy or weird erotica that made James’ head hurts.

He often dreamed of hunting, just like in movies, running, slicing throats of wilds animals and drinking their blood while they were still alive. He looked like a vampire and it was ridiculous. It disturbed James a bit but it only became weirder.

He started dreaming of going in the city, shopping at odds hours in the middle of the night, meeting a beautiful cashier. But what was the most beautiful was the pulse he heard, the noise echoing in his head. He wanted to drink fresh human blood, wanted to eat cheeks, the soft part of the tummy, breasts, tights…He wanted soft flesh to eat and dreamed of it.

James never talked about these dreams, but after the carnage in them, he always felt in extasy. Never a wet dream made him feel so good. Sex was overated, truly. And it scared him, to feel so much pleasure in murdering and eating people in his dreams. He tried to look up online if it meaned anything else, but deep down he knew what it meant.

One night, he woke up after a nap he forced himself to take to tame his hunger (tried to) and took random clothes before storming outside. He was shaking in his hoodie, salivating, pure hunger taking place. He never experienced this much of his cannibal side, he was hearing heartbeats of people walking next to him, clear as day. But his mind was somehow clear enough not to let him stay in the middle of the city, the rich area, where too much people could see.

So he took a cab, grunting and sweating profusely in the back of it, dismissing the man asking if he was alright. When he gave a general area to him, the driver looked less worry. He wanted to go where drugs were sold, like he was a junky needing his pills.

So he gave a nice tip and walked in the dark streets full of dealers, homeless people and hookers. Some part of himself hated that area, it was against all he was rised to be, against who he was. But hunger made him walk past prostitutes, even spitting insults to them when they tried seducing. They were only doing their jobs, and some were pretty to James’ eyes, but he knew what he’d do to them, so he kept walking.

He ended on a road rather empty, except for a man lighting a smoke. He smirked when he saw James and let his match falls on the concrete, smashing it with his heel.

“Need something, buddy ? I’m sure I have what you need, if you have what I need in return.”

James took money out of his pocket, a good amount of it and that made the man laugh at the obvious shaking, thinking it was the addiction talking when it wasn’t. They went towards each others but when the guy opened his coat, James grabbed his neck with his two hands, firmly, money falling.

It was quick, way quicker than what he expected. James only heard the pulse getting weaker, the poor gargling noise. He was holding too tight for the man to scream anyways. James wasn’t aware of his strength, but he was suddenly too aware of his crime and his hunger. His own heart was beating too fast in his chest, but his pupils were dilated and he was still salivating.

His grip loosened and the body fell on the floor. James was shaking again and went on his knees, almost too violently. He touched the man’s neck, fingertips almost burning at the contact of a still warm skin. He licked his lips, approaching his teeth to it, slowly, like a forbidden thing.

The man smelled like smoke and cheap deodorant, but that’s wasn’t a problem, because James could smell the skin itself. It made him shiver and bite tentatively. His teeth aren’t made for ripping skin, can’t pierce easily, but as soon as the skin was between them, there was no going back. He was giving all he had on his jaw to get through it.

The first drop on blood he tasted on his tongue was like an electric jolt. It tasted like heaven itself, like everything he ever loved in his life was nothing compared to this single drop of blood. He almost moaned before finding the decency not to. He should have asked a prostitute, he’d be less ashamed than to feel so good biting a man’s neck and drinking his blood.

He finaly took a small bite of meat and swallowed it without a second thought, and the world seemed to disappear around him. It was only meat and him now, the best of drugs, the best of alcohol, the best of sex, the best of everything he ever experienced at that instant. With haste he tried to rip another piece of it while still drinking blood.

“Dude, since how many time haven’t you eat anything ?” was the mocking voice that made him jump in almost terror.

James fell on his back, not knowing what to do next, heart racing even more than a second before. A man was standing right next to him, smiling so much his eyes were lines and his teeth…His teeth were pointy, making a part of James a bit envious.

“I…He…Uh” James was trying to find an excuse of why he was in that position, but couldn’t find one.

“Calm down, it’s okay.” the other assured him, trying to put his hand on James’ shoulder but only making him bent further away. “Starving, huh ? It’s fine, feed. I’ll look up the street for you.” was all he offered before walking a bit away, slowly.

James looked at him, not really trusting but too hungry to care, going back to his victim to get the blood before it ran out. After some minutes he was full of liquid and felt full for the first time since what seemed forever. He couldn’t help a loud burp and covered his mouth with shame, even if his whole face was covered in blood.

It made the other guy turns around and smiles again, walkind towards him. He was slow, careful not to trigger James. But that wasn’t enough when he took out a knife. James couldn’t stand fast but did it anyways, ready to run away but curious about the man against all the signals in his head telling him not to stay.

“Relax, I just want to cut where your saliva and mouth went on him. You know, for DNA ?”

He was being too careful with slicing a piece around James’ dental prints in the meat, even offering him. James refused against himself, but watched the man take a bite of it, looking delighted, satisfied.  
“Who are you?” asked James then, because it was obvious that they were the same, no ?

The man tried to get some blood out of the hole in the body’s neck but it was looking dry, or maybe most of the blood wasn’t in that part. Gravity and shit. Too bad. He looked a bit sad at that but then looked at James.

“Who do you think I am ?” he was still chewing on the guy’s skin.

“You are like me.”

“Which is ?”

“I don’t know.”

The man laughed, cut another piece of meat and ate it like it was not a big deal. Then he stood up, cleaned his knife on the inside of his vest and put it back in his pocket before offering his hand to James, to shake it like normal people. James wanted to do the same but stopped because his hands were sticky with blood.

“Oh, I…”

“A shame.” said the man, shaking it anyways and even tried to get it close to his face to lick it. But James took his hand back and frowned. Without missing a beat, the man just presented himself, licking what ended on his own hand. “I’m Aleks”

“James.”

“So…since when ?”

“Since when what ?”

“Your last real meal” He made a wide gesture to the body and James eyes went wild.

“It’s…The…first one.”

“No shit ?”

Aleks looked impressed and confused at the same time, opening his mouth for more question but getting stopped by noise coming their way. He grabbed James’ shoulder and they runned away, going further into the bad streets, like James would say. But they stopped at an old building with a lot of condamned windows.

“Home, sweet home, right ? Want to come in ?” Aleks asked, and James would have say no in any other situation but tonight…

So he ended in the guy’s place. It was way better inside than outside, or at least in the appartment itself. Neon lights, cozy furnitures, a nice place. Aleks just let himself fall on a chair and James standed here before being offered to sit as well.

“Dude, it’s been so long since I got fresh meat that isn’t from a drug addict, or a dead hobbo…Fuck…” he rubbed his hands on his face and smiled again, clearly happy.

“So you…we, are the same, right ? What are we exactly ?”

“James, you have so much to learn. Hope you have time ?”

James nodded, ready to fill the gap in his life like he filled the gap in his stomach. How lucky he was to meet that guy even if the mischievous smile wasn’t too reassuring at times. He wasn’t alone after all, and he never wanted to be ever again.


End file.
